Forgotten and Cursed
by lilvtshadow
Summary: Naruto had left Konoha for 2 years and came back. Along with his freind, Kuroi Tsuki. They had returned to take part if the Chuunin exam. Pairings:Slight NaruxOc, SasuxOc, NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

One day there were two people in front of Konoha's gates. They were both shinobi and one of them was taller than the other. The guards asked, "Who are you?" The taller kid replied, "Uzumaki Naruto...returning to take the Chuunin Exam...I suppose Hokage-sama had told you." "Kuroi Tsuki...also returning to take part of the Chuunin Exam. I'm in his team." replied Tsuki.

The guards nodded and let them in. Tsuki asked, "How about some lunch Naruto?" "Let's jsut eat near Ichiraku Ramen. I'm sure we'll find Iruka and Anko there." replied Naruto. Tsuki nodded and they went to the ramen stand. Inside they saw Anko and Iruka eating together. Naruto said, "Hey Iruka...Anko."

They looked at him shocked. They haven't noticed that he was there. Iruka asked, "N-Naruto?" "Don't forget Tsuki." answered Naruto. Tsuki sighed and said, "We should really get going Naruto. The Chuunin Exam starts tomorrow. You don't want to be late like 2 years ago do you?" Naruto nodded and they waved good-bye to Iruka and Anko. "I really liked his jacket." commented Anko.

The next day Naruto and Tsuki were waiting inside the building when they heard familiar voices. Sasuke was there and he looked at them curiously wondering who they were. Then the examiner, Morino Ibiki arrived.

(disclaimer:I have no intention of telling you what happens here. On to the next exam.) They walked outside to see Anko. Tsuki looked around and said, "Looks like he's back Naruto. You sure you're going to charge in when he's going to attack Sasuke again?"

"Yeah. The marking that he gave me still isn't enough to stop me...we promised him that we won't let anything happen to Sasuke." replied Naruto. Tsuki nodded while Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino was looking at them.

Sakura said, "Naruto became cuter Ino." "I agree. Still can't believe that Tsuki went with him. You think she like him or something?" replied Ino. Sakura just shrugged and Sasuke was filled with envy.

He liked Tsuki ever since he first met her.


	2. Chapter 2

One day there were two people in front of Konoha's gates. They were both shinobi and one of them was taller than the other. The guards asked, "Who are you?" The taller kid replied, "Uzumaki Naruto...returning to take the Chuunin Exam...I suppose Hokage-sama had told you." "Kuroi Tsuki...also returning to take part of the Chuunin Exam. I'm in his team." replied Tsuki. The guards nodded and let them in. Tsuki asked, "How about some lunch Naruto?" "Let's jsut eat near Ichiraku Ramen. I'm sure we'll find Iruka and Anko there." replied Naruto. Tsuki nodded and they went to the ramen stand. Inside they saw Anko and Iruka eating together. Naruto said, "Hey Iruka...Anko." They looked at him shocked. They haven't noticed that he was there. Iruka asked, "N-Naruto?" "Don't forget Tsuki." answered Naruto. Tsuki sighed and said, "We should really get going Naruto. The Chuunin Exam starts tomorrow. You don't want to be late like 2 years ago do you?" Naruto nodded and they waved good-bye to Iruka and Anko. "I really liked his jacket." commented Anko. 

The next day Naruto and Tsuki were waiting inside the building when they heard familiar voices. Sasuke was there and he looked at them curiously wondering who they were. Then the examiner, Morino Ibiki arrived. (disclaimer:I have no intention of telling you what happens here. On to the next exam.) They walked outside to see Anko. Tsuki looked around and said, "Looks like he's back Naruto. You sure you're going to charge in when he's going to attack Sasuke again?" "Yeah. The marking that he gave me still isn't enough to stop me...we promised him that we won't let anything happen to Sasuke." replied Naruto. Tsuki nodded while Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino was looking at them. Sakura said, "Naruto became cuter Ino." "I agree. Still can't believe that Tsuki went with him. You think she like him or something?" replied Ino. Sakura just shrugged and Sasuke was filled with envy.

He liked Tsuki ever since he first met her. Flashback When they were 12 years old Naruto and Sasuke was sparring in the training grounds. Naruto asked, "Huh?" "What?" replied Sasuke. "I'll be right back Sasuke." replied Naruto. He vanished and reappeared in the middle of the forest. There he saw a girl with long reddish black with her eyes closed. Naruto checked her pulse and she woke up. The girl had black eyes and asked, "Who...are...you?" "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You're beaten up...I'm going to have to take you to the hospital." The girl closed her eyes again and Naruto put her arm around his shoulder. He disappeared and reappeared in front of a pervert, a pink hair girl, and an avenger. They eyed him curiously when they saw the girl but he said, "This girl's dying! Her heart's weak and her breathing is low." Kakashi stared eye wide and helped Naruto bring her to the hospital. Sasuke thought, 'Who is that girl?' Naruto saw Tsunade left and she saw him. She nodded her head and Naruto went inside the room. Kakashi asked, "Why did Naruto go into the room Hokage-sama?" "He must have the power to cure her." replied Tsunade. Naruto looked at the girl and put his hand on her chest. Her heart's beating slow and he crouched down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He let go and her wounds started to heal and everything's back to normal. She woke up and sat up. Naruto pulled a seat next to her and asked, "How are you and who are you?" "I'm fine and my name is Kuroi Tsuki." replied the girl. Naruto smirked and told her to rest. Tsuki smirked back and did as she was told. He walked outside to be greeted by Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi asked, "How is she Naruto? What's her name." Naruto ignored him and walked pass them. Sasuke put his arm out and asked, "How is she Naruto?" "Why do you care so much about Tsuki-chan, Uchiha? It's not like she has anything to do with you." replied Naruto without any emotions in his voice. This shocked them. Naruto smirked and walked out of the hospital. Inside the room Tsuki was in black pants, a dark red shirt, a black jacket, and black boots. She had a black ribbon in her hair and she wore a red choker. She walked out the door to see a shocked Sasuke and Kakashi. "Looks like Naruto-san showed you his other side. Now I really have to give him the seal." stated Tsuki. "Seal?" asked Kakashi.

Tsuki nodded and vanished. 'She's really cute and yet strong.' thought Sasuke. Tsuki reappeared and Naruto was in front of her. He was training and Tsuki said, "Take off your shirt and I'll give you the seal." Naruto took off his shirt and Tsuki bit her thumb causing it to bleed. She put her thumb on Naruto's back and drew a symbol that looks like the sharingan. Naruto put his shirt back on and looked at her coldly. He stood up and his eyes kept changing. "Three bloodline limits? The Henkatsugan, Kagugan, and the Sharingan. Did you activate them yet?" Naruto replied, "Yeah, but I don't want the others to know. I let them praise Sasuke on purpose while I was the one who did all the work with these bloodline limits. The only ones who knows about this are Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, and 'him'. If the others find out then it'll only lead to trouble." "I'm also surprised that you didn't tell them that you had dual blood. An Uchiha's blood and also Uzumaki's. You're lucky Naruto-san." stated Tsuki.

Naruto smirked and asked, "You're here from the Hokage to train me to use them in full power huh?" Tsuki nodded. Then after that for two years they disappeared.

End Flashback Now they were back after a two year absence and on the same team. Tsuki looked around again and saw the new team 7 looked at her and Naruto, mostly at Naruto. 'Fangirls...predictable' thought Tsuki. Anko let them in and Naruto said, "Let's place some jutsus around or summons." Tsuki nodded and they both bit their finger. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" yelled both of them. Then a black ookami and a red kitsune appeared. "Go ahead of us and then one of you come back to see if you find a team." ordered Naruto. They nodded and went ahead. Tsuki looked in the corner of her eye and she said, "Mokdon jyukai koudan!" The forest then had an illusion around it. Naruto said, "Here comes Kurai."

Then the black ookami came back and said, "We found team seven being attacked by Orochimaru again. We must hurry!" Tsuki and Naruto looked at each other then followed Kurai to where team seven is. Then they saw Orochimaru disguised as a grass nin again trying to bite Sasuke. Tsuki said, "Now Naruto-kun!" Naruto made some handseals and said, "Kakuro!" Then black flames started to appear and charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged it and tried to bite Sasuke. Naruto jumped in front of him and gotten the new improved heaven's seal. Tsuki took out her fans and said, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Orochimaru took damage and then disappeared. Everyone ran over to Naruto excluding Sasuke. Sakura asked, "What happened?" "Don't worry about it Sakura. You should be concerned about Sasuke." replied Tsuki. She made some handseals and said, "Chakra enjintou." Then a great amount of green chakra appeared in Tsuki's hand and she started healing Naruto's wounds.

Naruto stood up and said, "Let's go Tsuki-san. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Then suddenly mist appeared and Naruto and Tsuki were gone. They kept running until they met up with some sound nins. "What shall we do Naruto-kun?" "Beat them and take their scroll of course." replied Naruto with a smirk. He said, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu." Then a large amount of Narutos appeared. He sent them around and told them to stay hidden until it's time. They dropped in front of the sound nins and asked, "Which one of you got the scroll?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" replied the female sound nin. Tsuki made some handseals and said, "Tell us or you'll blow in oblivion." One of the male laughed in asked, "How?" "This. Mikazuki no Mai!" replied Tsuki. Then an illusion appeared and gave the sound nins great damage. Naruto asked, "Had enough?" "No...way." one of the said. Naruto clasp his hands together and said, "Bakuretsu kage bunshin no Jutsu." Then the shadow clones exploding giving the sound nins more damage. Naruto walked up to them and took their scroll. They then started heading towards the tower.

Sasuke woke up and asked, "What happened?" "Naruto-kun and Tsuki-san came to help while a grass nin tried to bite you. Naruto-kun took the damage and then Tsuki-san healed him with something called the chakra enjintou. Then they left." replied Ino. 'They came to help us?' thought Sasuke. Meanwhile, Kakashi was in the tower waiting for the new team seven and Naruto and Tsuki. "You know...they will be okay thanks to Naruto and Tsuki. They are already at ANBU/Jounin level. They're hiding as genins to watch over team seven." said Tsunade. Kakashi's ears perked up and looked at her.

Naruto activate his Sharingan and saw that team seven was almost here. Tsuki said, "Looks like the others are here." Naruto nodded and then the other teams got there. Tsunade gave them an hour break. Naruto held the right side of his neck. Kakashi noticed this but he thought he was imagining it. Tsuki polished her fans when team seven walked over to them. Sakura asked, "Are you all right Naruto?" "I'm fine. It's not like it never happen to me before." replied Naruto. Tsuki felt a chakra pressure and she turned around to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. "Naruto...we need to seal the cursed seal." said Kakashi. Naruto smirked and said, "You don't have to Kakashi. Tsuki already sealed it." The three looked at each other while team seven had the looks of confusion and worried over their face. Tsunade sighed and noticed that an hour passed. She said, "All right! First match will be Yamanaka Ino versus Kuroi Tsuki!" Ino had the look of fear on her face while Tsuki had an emotionless face on.

The others went up to the railings while Ino and Tsuki stayed below. Ino made the first move by throwing kunais at her. "Souzousaisei!" yelled Tsuki. Then the kunais turned into mere wood. "What the?" said Ino aloud. She made some handseals and said, "Kage shuriken no Jutsu!" "Kirigakure no Jutsu." said Tsuki. A mist appeared and Ino tried looking around. "Kanashibari no Jutsu!" yelled Tsuki. Then the mist disappeared revealing a frozen Ino. Tsuki made some handseals and said, "Mikazuki no Mai." Then all of a sudden Ino had scars on her body showing blood. Ino collapsed and Tsunade said, "Winner, Kuroi Tsuki!" The teams murmured while Tsuki was walking up the stairs next to the Hokage. "Has Orochimaru appeared?" whispered Tsunade. Naruto whispered, "Yeah. Seems like he's getting restless Tsunade-san." Tsunade looked back at the ring and said, "Next match, Uzumaki Naruto versus Rock Lee!" Naruto jumped down the same as Rock Lee.

Lee said, "I'm going to beat you Naruto-kun!" "Can't you ever shut up? It's starting to get annoying now." replied Naruto. Lee had fire in his eyes and attacked Naruto. Naruto sidestepped as Lee almost fell. At the stands, Gai kept cheering his student. "Are you done now?" asked Naruto when he saw Lee panting. Naruto said, "I know you're going to hate me for this but..." Lee looked at Naruto in confusion. "I really need to proceed." finished Naruto. He quickly said, "Omote renge!" He did the initial lotus and left an unconcious Lee. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" said Tsunade. The teams looked at him in amazement. Then an explosion was heard. Tsuki said, "About time." Then appeared two figures. "We got held up." replied the short one. Sasuke recognized the voice immediatly and asked, "Itachi!" The short one looked at Sasuke revealing Sharingan. Naruto asked, "Akatsuki is coming also?" Itachi nodded and said, "It's only a matter of time." Sakura asked, "What's happening Tsunade-sensei?" "Itachi, Kisame. Is the Akatsuki really coming?" asked Tsunade.


End file.
